


Christmas Morning After

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Series: Kireii-Yume's 25 Days of Ficmas 2017 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), mention of Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: Keith wakes up after partying just a little too hard and finds an unexpected acquaintance.





	Christmas Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back with another fic! This one was inspired by [this](http://shittyaus.tumblr.com/post/134499579497/cute-winter-time-or-new-years-eve-aus-d) prompt list and specifically this prompt: “ugh i think i partied too hard at the christmas party- who are you and why are you sleeping on me”

_Ugh. What happened?_

Everything ached, especially his head. Oh god, his head. There’d been a holiday party last night, that’s all Keith remembered as he cracked one eye open, then the other. It was light outside, but blessedly the lights inside the house were off. Keith’s limbs felt sluggish and unresponsive--he couldn’t get up. Wait, how the hell did he get that wasted? He could think straight, he should be able to move, right?

And that was when he realized that someone was on top of him. 

Keith struggled to roll the person off, but they were pretty wasted too, and they were completely unconscious. “Hey! Hey, I have places to be. Get up!” He patted at the person’s face, and they groaned.

“Ugh...where am I?” The person was a guy, with well-tanned skin and dark hair who...definitely wasn’t unattractive. As this guy opened his eyes, looking incredibly dazed, sleepy, and adorable beyond belief, he finally made eye contact with Keith. 

“On top of me,” Keith mumbled, trying with everything in himself to be frustrated and failing miserably. “Get off.” 

“Hey, you’d be lucky to be bottoming a guy like me,” the guy shot back with a grin. Okay, arrogant asshole, check. Keith couldn’t wait to be away from him. And that totally wasn’t because he was flustered. He was...totally used to waking up under hot strangers who made sex jokes. Even though this guy totally wasn’t hot. Totally not. It was just all in a day’s work. “Anyway, probably not the best first impression, but what’s your name?” 

“Why?” Keith asked suspiciously. 

“You wound me!” the guy protested, standing up and offering a hand. “I’m Lance McClain. Casanova extraordinaire.” 

Grudgingly, Keith took the offered hand. “Keith,” he grumbled, trying his utmost to look disinterested (and to not stare at this guy’s ass, because it was great, not gonna lie). 

“That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” Lance asked, grinning. “Nice hat by the way.” _Hat…?_ Keith instinctively reached for his head, and felt something soft, fuzzy, and with a cotton ball at the end of it. “I could sit on your lap if you wanted,” he added, winking. 

“Ugh, do you remember what happened?” Lance shook his head.

“Nah, dude, too much spiked eggnog. Pretty great though, y’know? Got lit.” 

“I guess so,” Keith murmured, taking off the Santa hat and pointedly ignoring the sprigs of mistletoe around them. “Um. Where am I?” he asked, doing his best to fight off the pain in his head. 

“My apartment! At least I think so. It looks like hell, I know, but it’s usually better than this.”

“Why am I in your apartment?” Keith groaned.

“Dude, I was the one throwing the party! How wasted were you?” _Very,_ Keith thought, but instead opted for a better explanation.

“I was just here with a friend--his name is Shiro.” Lance nodded in recognition. “I didn’t know anyone. I was sober but then he had to go. So I just drank. Where the hell is he now?” Keith rummaged in his pocket for his phone, but then immediately looked outside and realized that there had been something similar to a blizzard last night, and that the roads were nearly impassable. “Shit.” Keith’s phone buzzed--Shiro wanted to know if Keith was safe. He texted back a quick “yes” and then surveyed his options. No way in hell was he making Shiro drive out in this. And walking wasn’t an option either.

“You have a ride home, dude?” Lance asked. Keith was about to say yes, just to get the guy off his back, but his better judgement told him not to, since Lance was the only thing between him and walking a solid couple miles in the snow. 

“Not really. I’m not gonna make Shiro drive in this and I doubt there’s gonna be an Uber or anything.”

“You know, dude, you can just stay here. Not like I’m gonna be having anyone over until the snow clears.” Something in Keith’s stomach knotted. This was a bad idea. He didn’t even know this guy and he was staying in his house? Did he want to get murdered? But he didn’t have a ton of other options, Lance seemed nice enough, Shiro knew him so it had to be okay…

“Fine. Um. Thanks,” Keith added hastily, remembering that he should probably be courteous to the guy who was actually, you know, helping him out. 

“No problem dude. Make yourself comfortable I guess? Or you could help me clean.” Keith awkwardly stood before tentatively helping pick up some of the trash. This was weird, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Especially when Lance did things like smile at him or when their hands touched a little bit. 

Yeah, he was definitely obsessed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, check out my [blog](http://kireii-yume.tumblr.com) to request things and for some Ficmas updates!


End file.
